Rago (Beyblade)
|-|Rago= |-|God of Destruction= |-|True God of Destruction= Summary Rago (Japanese: ラゴゥ, Ragou), also known as the Child of the Black Sun, is the main Antagonist of the Beyblade Metal Series. He is the descendant of King Hades and the Legendary Blader destined to fulfill his ancestor's prophecy of destroying the world and creating a new one out of darkness, bringing about the new era of Beyblade. This was until Gingka Hagane defeated him for good, ending his plans and leaving behind only scars that would be refurbished into a brighter future at the time of Shogun Steel. His partner beyblade is Diablo Nemesis, the God of Destruction and wielder of the Black Sun itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A | At least Low 2-C Name: Rago Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male, unknown as the God of Destruction Age: Early teens, depicted more as an adult Classification: Blader, Legendary Blader, Black Sun, Child of the Black Sun, God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Nemesis can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The negative power of the Black Sun held by Nemesis can draw out a victims true evil nature, like King Hades), Transformation and Fusionism (Nemesis can become its true form, the God of Destruction, and in that form it fused with King Hades Soul), Weather Manipulation (Nemesis easily caused natural disasters when it was aiming to destroy the world), Likely Longevity (Nemesis was weakened and sealed away for thousands of years without aging in the slightest), Precognition (Nemesis and King Hades predicted their own revival thousands of years into the future), Energy Absorption (Nemesis was made from a star fragment that absorbed a vast amount of energy from the Black Sun; Nemesis time and time again absorbed power from many sources over the thousands of years it had been sealed to assist in its revival) | All previous abilities at far higher levels, plus Aura, Reactive Evolution (Nemesis evolves into Proto and then Diablo when it absorbs enough power from foes), Flight, Telekinesis (Nemesis can call forth and manipulate the Black Sun, which orbits the regular sun in a 26 million year period throughout the universe), Portal Creation (Nemesis can open portals to different universes), Forcefield Creation (Nemesis can create powerful barriers to protect itself and trap others, both passively and actively), Illusion Creation and Curse Manipulation (In its true form, Nemesis absorbed Pluto, who can create illusions and controlled Dynamis through Hades Curse), Likely Intangibility (Nemesis in its true form is, seemingly, made purely out of essence from the universe), Earth Manipulation (Nemesis summoned the Lost Kingdom of King Hades from the bottom of the ocean), Nemesis's power can disrupt the balance of nature easily, Soul Manipulation, Absorption and Replication (Can transform into its spirit beast form; Nemesis can destroy and burn away the spirit forms of other beys it attacks; Nemesis can absorb the spirits of beys, such as L-Drago Destructor; Nemesis can replicate and create dark versions of the spirit forms of all beys it takes power from to use as weapons; Nemesis can fuse with other bey's spirit forms to make new ones), Durability Negation (Nemesis is able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys) and Resistance to it, Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Nemesis's spirit, and the spirits it can replicate, can come back even after they're destroyed by an opponent), Absorption (Nemesis in its true form absorbed Rago and Pluto), Power Mimicry and Power and Energy Absorption (By absorbing the complete power of the star fragment, Nemesis absorbed not only the power and abilities of all of the Legendary Bladers beys, but also every single blader and bey they have battled from beginning to last, allowing Nemesis to have the power of every single bey in existence even when never fighting them itself) and Resistance to it (L-Drago's power absorbing abilities were very ineffective against Proto Nemesis, an incomplete form of Diablo Nemesis), Existence Erasure (Nemesis, according to Rago, would leave absolutely nothing left when the world would be destroyed and then create a new world from the "nothingness"; Has all of the abilities of Pegasus and Orion, who can erase the area around them to create a space of nothingness) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf-Star level (Nemesis at this time still possessed a significant amount of power it absorbed from the Black Sun and power from the star fragment used to create it, having enough power to easily destroy the entire world; Nemesis was much stronger than the combined strength of the 5 Solar System Blader Warriors, who's beys possessed the same power of the star fragment Nemesis had and the power of the Solar Systems planets and they needed more power from Gaia just to temporarily seal Nemesis away) | At least Universe level+ (Nemesis in its incomplete form, Proto Nemesis, was easily far superior to the combined power of Phantom Orion, Scythe Kronos and Jade Jupiter and can absorb power from other Legendary Blader beys to fully revive; Nemesis possessed the combined power of all the Legendary Blader beys, and all beys in the world, like Twisted Tempo, as Diablo Nemesis; Slightly weaker than full powered Cosmic Pegasus) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Nemesis caused destruction around the entire planet in a short timespan with ease) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to all Legendary Blader beys, except for full powered Cosmic Pegasus, and possessed the power of all beys in the world) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Stellar (Nemesis can manipulate the Black Sun with ease) to Universal Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Superior to the combined power of the 5 Solar System Blader Warriors it fought against) | At least Universe level+ (Superior to all Legendary Beys it fought against, slightly being weaker than full powered Cosmic Pegasus) Stamina: Limitless (Gained Orion's power and is a Stamina type bey anyway) Range: At least thousands of kilometers to Planetary (Nemesis was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease) | At least Interstellar to Universal+ (Nemesis easily called forth the Black Sun, which was on another end of the universe), Multi-Universal via portals Standard Equipment: Proto Nemesis, Diablo Nemesis, Beylauncher. Intelligence: While not much is known about him, Rago still possesses great blading experience and skills as a blader for being a deadly threat to the entire world and easily besting that of all the Legendary Bladers combined, who are much above that of many world-class bladers. While he was defeated by Gingka, he forced him to unleash his and Pegasus's complete full power and was even able to master Diablo Nemesis, and use it to its utmost potential, after literally just obtaining it. Nemesis, while technically not living, is also sentient itself and can understand human speech when fighting alongside Rago. However, when turning into the God of Destruction, Nemesis is depicted more as a destructive deity, has a stronger connection with Rago, and is capable of destroying everything around itself with it being nothing but second nature. Weaknesses: Rago is incredibly arrogant, overestimating Nemesis's power at times for it being the God of Destruction and is completely ruthless, sadistic, evil and cruel toward his opponents, also looks down on his enemies calling them "worms", and when fused with Nemesis he becomes seemingly mindless | Nemesis when sealed loses nearly all it's power and sleeps for thousands of years (however if seals are weakened enough, Nemesis can escape and remain unaffected) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Armageddon:' Nemesis's signature move. Nemesis generates a dark purple and black powered force of electricity, in the form of an energy vortex. This then creates numerous dark waves and a powerful explosion that destroys everything around Nemesis. This attack is so powerful it can even be seen from outer space. Key: Past Nemesis | Future Nemesis Note 1: Due to coming long before the start of the Metal Series, and the bladers who would perform Tier 4 and higher feats and scale from them, and not yet possessing the same level of power it would gain in the future, Past Nemesis cannot scale to anything from Metal Fusion onward and must be rated by his own feats to prevent issues in scaling and potential outliers. Note 2: Due to absorbing and ultimately evolving from the power of all the Legendary Blader beys and their star fragments, obtaining the powers of all beys in the Metal Saga in the process, Diablo Nemesis obtains and possesses the abilities of all Metal Saga beys. Gallery Rago holding Diablo Nemesis.jpg|Rago holding Diablo Nemesis Rago unleashing Nemesis's power.png|Rago unleashing his power Rago called Child of the Black Sun.jpg|Rago refereed to as the Child of the Black Sun Rago battling Ryuga.jpg|Rago battling Ryuga Rago and Nemesis battling Gingka and Pegasus.jpg|Rago and Nemesis battling Gingka and Pegasus Nemesis's dark spirits.jpg|Nemesis's dark spirits Nemesis's true spirit form.png|Nemesis's true spirit form Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyblade Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Weather Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2